


Night Terrors

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Free!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Makoto doesn't understand what night terrors is.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on September 8, 2013.

Night terrors was not something he had ever experienced before, or at least that was what he’d overheard his parents talking about after dinner, their voices hushed and frantic before fading into silence when he’s come down the stairs.

“Makoto,” his mother forced a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Finished your homework already?” his dad stuttered, rubbing his hands together as if he was cold.

Makoto stared at them, large green eyes filled with confusion, wondering if it was something that he had caused for his parents to be so secretive. He walked down the stairs, his parents quickly meeting him at the bottom, masks of worry and uncertainty filling their gazes.

“Is it alright if I go to Haru’s?” Makoto found himself asking, the tears threatening to break his own childish resolve.

A hesitant look is exchanged, before his mother brushes her long fingers through his hair and his dad fixes his glasses as he walks away. His mother touches Makoto’s cheek, her smile once again not reaching her eyes, “Of course, do you need us to walk you there?”

Makoto shook his head, before forcing his own fake smile, “I’ll be fine.”

“All right,” she said, her hand falling from his face.

He stepped past her, heading for the door. Makoto could feel his parents watching him, but he didn’t turn around.

Night terrors was never something he had ever experienced, and to be all honest he wasn’t exactly sure what they were to begin with. He just knew that the faces of his parents made him feel like it wasn’t something he should be happy about.

And given some slim chance, maybe Haruka might be able to help him understand what his parents weren’t willing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #06 - Weekly Quick Fic #2 (Phase 8)


End file.
